


A Single Red Sock

by Anon_tzwrk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female pronouns, Light Angst, Moirails With Pails, One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_tzwrk/pseuds/Anon_tzwrk
Summary: Her relationship with Karkat has already blossomed into a beautiful moirailship, but will her own feelings get in the way?
Relationships: Karkat Vantas/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	A Single Red Sock

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: it's soft
> 
> Double warning: a single red sock boi

He hummed out a content sigh as he relaxed next to his moirail. She was snuggled against his broader back. Her arm awkwardly lay above her head in order to wrap around his frame. Recently the troll in question had wanted to try cuddling this way instead, not that she minded. Her scent surrounded him like a hug for his nose. A rare moment of silence spread between the two.

Irresistible warmth seeped from the black sweater she had gotten him for the holidays. His lean form contrasting nicely with her squishy human body as it lay flush against his. Her chest rising and falling in time with his own. 

He felt it push against his back for some time before she let out a happy sigh. All the air releasing unto his neck and hair. In a silent panic he shifted away from the warmth blowing across his skin, repressing a shiver. Praying to the giant universe frog that she wouldn't notice him being such a slimy slut waffle. 

To his disdain she removed the arm that wrapped around his torso to adjust the pillow behind her that propped her up against him. Only satisfied when she was nearly melded against him once more. Karkat furrowed his eyebrows in frustration at his own anticipation as her body pressed against his own. Biting his lip at what he would e̶n̶j̶o̶y̶ endure next.

Her arm returned with a supposed vengeance, carefully avoiding his grub scars by gently sliding down unto his side. A single finger tracing the dip in between his hips and ribs until she planted her hand. Tightly and gently pulling them together. Her clutch relaxing only when the laws of physics denied it its cobra grip.

Karkat released his lip from between his sharp teeth only once the ordeal was over, as well as the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Thankful he wasn't facing her as he fought down the blood rushing to his cheeks. He never imagined being the "smaller spoon" would be as difficult to handle as being the "larger spoon" as she put it. He knew that if she had it her way she would grow her arms in order to completely encircle his torso. What a horrifying image. 

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP WRIGGLING LIKE A LAZY DOUCHE BLOSSOM" His voice broke the once peaceful silence with a rugged agitation.

He felt the girl in question tilt her head towards his voice, her nose consequently skimming his nape. Her hot breath ghosting down his neck. He sighed softly as goosebumps trailed the path like an unwelcome ghost.

"What triggered you Karkat?" She laughed lightly and smiled in amusement as she shifted to prop herself up on a pillow with her elbow. Cool air rushing in where she once lay. Her hand still loosely wrapped unto his side. 

He huffed at the joke as he pushed the memory of Kankri into the back of his mind again. His moirail laughed at her own jokes. What had he done to deserve this, he wondered. 

"YOU KEEP SLITHERING LIKE A WRIGGLER EVERY FIVE DOUCHE CANOE FUCKING SECONDS. IT'S HARD TO... RELAX." He rolled his eyes at this grossly under exaggerated truth. 

"Oh," she paused here, he could feel her fingers lift off his form slightly, and he cursed himself. Normally he simply tolerated this. Even relished this particular form of bonding.

"I'm sorry about that, I'll lay still-er... Is that a word?" her voice trailed off as she indeed pondered this. 

"YOU SAY THAT EVERY TIME YOU ADORABLE FUCKWAD." He pouted as he spat it out, more so to the wall of her h̶i̶v̶e̶ house rather than to her. He wondered why he was pushing it this time. His moirail has always been touchy due to the human customs she grew up with. He knew this. 

"Well goddamn. Fine. I'll explain this more detailed than last time. So cuddling is this thing on Earth where you show affection, you know this part, right?" she paused when she saw his back visibly tense a bit but continued when he nodded along anyway, "it can be completely platonic like hugging, yadayada. Well, the thing is, family members -especially mothers and their children- would do this all the time," 

He rolled over to look at her now, vaguely wondering if he was a place holder for a baby. Propping himself up on his elbow rather rebelliously at the thought. Her hand sliding off in the process. It now lay in the space between them as they lay at their sides. A thin layer of tension in the air like they were 'bout to spill the tea at a teenage slumber party. 

"Close friends as well," the instant relief that flooded him was something to behold. 

The female in question noticed his enraptured stare. He must be really curious, she guessed. He was always cute when he did this. With his brow furrowed, eyes shining, lips slightly parted and body leaning towards her. She couldn't control her blush as she realized what she was about to say.

"I really love cuddling. I often show affection through touch so it's kind of perfect for me. Being that close to someone, and bonding through it is a great feeling for me... especially with you. It's so comforting, and makes me feel safe and... And at home, it makes me truly happy," She slightly cringed as she paused again, and he swore this suspense was gonna kill him. He'd sue. He really would. Right after he incinerated every butterfly in his nutrient incubator.

"I don't know what else to say Karkat. I just," she huffed in frustration and timidly locked eyes with him, "I really like the feeling of my body against yours," 

His face might as well have exploded. His eyes wide and cheeks dusted a cherry red. Even his ears seemed to have blood roaring through them. It looked like he stopped breathing. Now an incredibly detailed stone statue that held itself up on an elbow. 

Before she could even reiterate the possible platonic expression of cuddling she was laying against the pillows. He sat above her like a dome, his knees landing outside her frame, allowing him some stability as he wobbled a bit. His hands on either side of her face as her own curled to her chest. Shock glossing her expression.

She knew that trolls were stronger than humans which meant Karkat was also, because logic. But she'd never been in strife with one to know. They were fast, she supposed, as she was currently on her back in under .5 seconds. 

Despite the inferno that was his face, he leaned down in a rather intimidating manner and she wondered if he was going to confront her like this so that she couldn't escape. Her eyebrows knit together as she looked up, bracing for an onslaught of cursing from her offended moirail.

He had obviously assumed that their cuddling wasn't of platonic nature anymore, at the very least. When he did confront her, in a probable nature of cursing and rather soon, she wouldn't be able to deny it. As of late, their cuddle sessions hadn't been filled with pure pale feelings. She was a miserable red sock in a wash of whites. And knew she had it coming, this confrontation, for betraying his trust and practically taking advantage of her moirail's body like a pompous dick jockey. 

In contrast to her premeditated expectations she cooked up in 3 milliseconds of thought, one of his hands came up to trace her cheek delicately.

"Um, K-Kitkat- uh, I mean Karkat?" The shock on her face caused him to roll his eyes. Something she was glad to see because it meant he wasn't actually angry.

He craned down even lower to her, "(F/N)" His pause brought his features to a beautifully tortured halt as his eyes searched hers with an intensity she hadn't seen in them before. She stared up in wonder, feeling her heart thump softly. 

"ARE YOU A DENSE MOTHERFUCKER" He asked her bluntly. Any romance she felt brewing dissipated and she should've seen that shit coming to be honest.

She paused as she thought of things she was good at and things she was a total fucking failure at like ̶r̶o̶m̶a̶n̶c̶e̶ Jenga. "Well, um, that depends-" 

"I'M," He cut off her rambling before it could begin. Trying to ignore how much he was blushing when he looked at her completely inconspicuous and bewildered face, as his mouth went dry, his hands clamming up, "I'M FUCKING FLUSHED FOR YOU," 

He swore he could see the gears in her head working. She blinked a few times as she processed the information. Opening her mouth and closing it like the most adorable Koi fish to ever exist. He could tell her blood pumper sped up even faster now because her face was on fucking fire. She briefly bit her lip as it sunk in. Her dull teeth softly scraping it before her lips parted slightly. He wondered how they might feel against his.

'KARKAT YOU FUCKING SLIMY RECTUM CANOE STOP LOOKING AT YOUR MOIRAIL LIKE SHE'S MOTHERFUCKING DINNER ON A GOD DAMN PLATTER' He thought to himself in a small burst of mental energy that quickly faded. 

She looked back into his eyes. He felt his stomach swoop pathetically at this whim of attention. 

"Karkat," She began in a kinder voice than he expected.

Maybe something strict or even offended but this, this was much better, he never imagined her putting someone down with such kindness. He'd heard stories of her dating experiences on Earth, and thought of them now as his stomach lurched with nerves. He even saw Eridan get shot the fuck down by her, like holy shit he guessed that it's because they were moirails, he hoped they could still be friends at lea- 

He suddenly felt her hands slide up around his neck, accompanied by the goosebumps that immediately formed as they passed his collar. Her fingertips brushing the bare skin of his neck. His blood pumper skipped a beat like he was in a shoujo manga, he finally understood them now. It thumped in his ears like a sick ass bass system, he wondered if she could hear it too. 

'SHITSHITSHITSHIT' His mind creatively provided for his malfunctioning train of thought.

"I-"

His eyes focused back to her's as she began to speak again, waiting for her godsend of a voice to put his blood pumper in a blender. With a shock he suddenly realized he would fucking enjoy it even if she did. She took a deep breath and he didn't even try to brace for impact.

"I realized a little while ago that I've developed red feelings for you as of late, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was just afraid of losing what we already had, which makes me a shitty moirail I'm so sorry," The words rushed out as she nervously gripped his neck, her fingers finding the time to distractedly fiddle with his collar. Shivers danced down his spine. 

He was speechless for ̶o̶n̶c̶e̶ five seconds. 

"WHAT ᴳᴼᴰ ᴰᴬᴹᴹᴵᵀ " He whispered in hushed astonishment before his own voice faded out to pick back up again. He frowned as he spoke the soft words. "YOU UH YOU COULD NEVER BE ANYTHING LESS THAN AMAZING SO NEVER DOUBT THAT

I COULDN'T HAVE ASKED FOR A BETTER MOIRAIL

I JUST WISH YOU SAID SOMETHING SOONER SO YOU WOULDNT BE FILLING SHAME BUCKETS,"

When the corners of her lips inched upwards he swallowed his non-existent spit. Every stimulus now rushed in. Her eyes, the hair that fell away from her face, the cute way she looked up at him with anticipation as she lay underneath him, her scent that enveloped him, the hands around his neck, and the brush of her legs against his. 

"Kitkat," She was smiling now, a teasing edge in her voice that pushed him closer to a breaking point. His heart fluttered delightfully in anguish.

He groaned lightly, catching her before she could laugh, and dipped down to take her lips. Passionate, impatient, and sloppy. His own were softer than expected, his teeth nearly nicking her lips as sweet and feverish kisses pressed unto them. Pulling back, eyes wide once they fluttered open, a crease between his eyebrows as he blushed furiously, a red blanketing his cheeks and ears.

She grinned now, and continued with a wink, "Matesprits?" She threw the question out like a lifeguard. If she hadn't, he'd have simply drowned in her image. Just gazing at her. 

"YES." He stammered, calming down enough to enjoy her warm gaze, it set him on fire and he couldn't complain. 

She dropped her hands to slither up from beneath him until she lay against the headboard. Lifting his chin to meet her gaze as Karkat watched her with wide eyes. He let her lead him closer, pulling him forward by his collar until his lips collided with hers again. She was asking for trouble. She fucking knew. 

His palms rest against the headboard nervously as he leaned in closer. Decisively running his tongue over his bottom lip once. Kissing her chastely still, maintaining his patience now, waiting until she was comfortable. Yet, a gasp escaped him when she took it further. She kissed him deeper, careful for his teeth. His eyelashes tickling her cheek as they adjusted for a better angle. Her hands came to wrap around his neck, goosebumps trailing her touch once more. Small noises began escaping him as he leaned in further. Her back pressing up against the headboard as his legs tangled with her's. 

His hands found their way to her waist. A soft sigh dragging from his throat as he pulled back for air, "HOW THE FUCK DID I END UP WITH SOMEONE AS LOVELY AS YOU,"

He enjoyed the moment, gazing at her lovingly with a small smile before abruptly pulling back with surprise written all over his face. Her hands slipping from his neck to his chest as he did so. 

She breathed in the oxygen heavily as she looked at him in a way that he couldn't place. He self consciously attempted to clear his throat as he glanced away from her gaze. 

Her eyes widened, "No don't, Karkat. I'm flushed for you. Everything about you," She admitted this easily, with such confidence that he felt he might have just fallen for her more. Warmth spreading in his blood defibrillator as his eyes widened in awe at the feeling. At this new relationship. 

"Plus," her eyes dipped down to his mused lips, then back up to his own with that same look from before that he now registered as something that wrenched his stomach religiously, "what you just said was more than sweet, it was for lack of better words..." She leaned forwards to admit against his lips with a grin, "it was hot," 

He pulled her to him by the waist. Running a hand up the small of her back as a deep groan that nearly dragged into a growl filled her ears. Her knees landing on either side of him now as she was pressed unto him. His own legs sprawled in front of him as she gasped. Taking the chance to roughly slide his tongue in her mouth, he eagerly ran his hands along her sides. A small whimper escaped from her lungs into the shared air between them at this. One hand traveling up into his hair as the other gripped the back of his sweater to anchor herself further.

His eyes briefly fluttered open as he moaned at the sensation of her sternly gripping a handful of locks. Tingles igniting at their bases and racking through a shiver down his body. The soft strands slipping between her fingers like fading fireworks. 

He leaned back from the kiss to peer up and catch her half lidded gaze. Imagining he looked no tamer. He didn't in fact. His lips looked ravenous in their bruised parting where puffs of breath would tumble out. His eyes nearly predatory through their dilated pupils, cheeks a constant hue of bright red.

He craned upward to her neck to place a slow kiss unto her pulse. Murmuring her name into the quick tempo. Kissing lower on her neck as he repeated the action, he grazed the area softly. Goosebumps under his skimming lips, her fingers running his spine through his sweater.

Smiling when he felt her arch her neck to give him better access, he tried to capture the sound of her soft sighs into his memory, fingers gently squeezing her hips at the thought. He administered a tender kiss unto the area before slipping on a wetter one, hearing a quiet moan scrape from her throat on the spot. She shivered as he pressed his lips onto her collarbone, her fingers gently curling into the hair at the nape of his neck. Her other hand suddenly against his torso, pressing her soft fingers against his muscle tone, careful to avoid those grub scars. He would have to f̶i̶x̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ respect that would probably set him off. With a sigh he lifted his lips to hers again to receive a kiss upon the action, slow, sure, and sweet. She pulled back enough to look into his eyes again with a small smile. He took her hands in his as she sat down next to him on the bed. Relaxing happily before sitting up rigidly with her eyes wide.

"Sorry if we're moving too fast," She suddenly blurted, as if just then realizing she may have been pushing him. Thinking of how she was ̶p̶u̶d̶d̶y̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶h̶a̶n̶d̶s̶, kind of ̶e̶a̶g̶e̶r̶ reminded of boundaries a bit after the fact. 

He looked down at her, blushing furiously while breathlessly offering a small smile, "NO. ITS ALRIGHT (F/N)" Truthfully, he found it more than alright, he found it electrifying. "THAT WAS FUCKING PERFECT" He removed his hands from hers to rub the back of his neck in a bashful gesture. 

His smile was ravishingly handsome and awkwardly precarious at the same time. She felt warmth spread through her. An excited buzz overcame her as she celebrated their matesprite-ship, a grin spreading across her lips. "Good to know,"

She leaned forward to quickly capture his lips one more time. He froze in shock, eyes wide before melting into the kiss, her touch. She brought her hand up to gently cup his cheek, slowly kissing him deeply before pulling away in a satisfied manner to hear the wet pop of it breaking. 

"(F/N)." He blushed furiously. 

"You're right, that was perfect," She laughed, a bit breathless as she let her hand slide down unto his soft black sweater before it came to rest unto the bed. 

He sat back, flustered as he let his blood pumper even out. It just kept hammering in his chest. He began to lean back on his elbows as he stared at the ceiling. His thoughts finally slowed down enough to allow himself to bask in happiness as he let it sink in that he was her matesprit. That he could kiss her everyday. She followed his example and plopped down next to him. 

"You're very smooth, if I do say so myself, sir. Too smooth. I'm sorry, I'm going to have to call the police. You're criminally talented," She shrugged her shoulders and dramatically looked off into he distance. Her serious facade cracking once she heard his chuckles.

Feeling his hand clasp her's, she looked down to watch as they intertwined their fingers. She smiled giddily as she mentally celebrated again.

"GOD DAMN. I AM SO FLUSHED FOR YOU" She looked up at the sound of his rugged voice to find him smiling at her so wide that his eyes crinkled. She hadn't seen a smile this big since the game ended and they arrived in the new universe. Their new home. 

She reached up to hug him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Laughing when he fell completely flat unto the bed under her sudden weight. An irreplaceable happiness burrowing in her chest when he wrapped his arms around her waist in return. He found himself resting his head on her shoulder as she mumbled,

"I'm a flushing idiot for you too,"


End file.
